Card Sleeve Gallery
Sleeves are protective plastic covers used to prevent cards from getting bent or scratched. If a player uses sleeves, they must all be the same (including on the first vanguard) so their cards aren't marked. However, G units do not need to have the same sleeves as the cards in the main deck, which is recommended to differentiate them. Details *Sleeve pack contains from 53, 60, to 70 copies of size 89x62mm (mini). *Display contains 12 packs and a carton contains 6 displays. *Volume pack costs 500 yen (roughly 4 Dollars, tax included). *Limited edition costs 700 yen (roughly 6 dollars). *Extra edition costs 800 yen. Volume Pack Sleeve 01.png|Volume 1: Blaster Blade Sleeve 02.png|Volume 2: Dragonic Overlord Sleeve 03.png|Volume 3: Aichi Sendou Sleeve 04.png|Volume 4: Misaki Tokura Sleeve 05.png|Volume 5: Toshiki Kai Sleeve 06.png|Volume 6: Traditional Card Back Sleeve07 .png|Volume 7: CEO Amaterasu Sleeve08 .png|Volume 8: Asura Kaiser Sleeve09.png|Volume 9: Blazing Flare Dragon Sleeve10.png|Volume 10: Soul Saver Dragon Sleeve11.png|Volume 11: Kamui Katsuragi Sleeve12.png|Volume 12: Misaki Tokura (Part 2) Sleeve13.png|Volume 13: Gold Rutile Sleeve14.png|Volume 14: Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya Sleeve15.png|Volume 21: Ren Suzugamori Sleeve16.png|Volume 22: Blaster Dark Sleeve17.png|Volume 23: Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi Sleeve18.png|Volume 24: Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha Sleeve25.png|Volume 25: Blaukluger Sleeve26.png|Volume 26: Majesty Lord Blaster Sleeve27.png|Volume 27: Dragonic Overlord the End Sleeve28.png|Volume 28: Phantom Blaster Overlord Sleeve29.png|Volume 29: Emi Sendou Sleeve30.png|Volume 30: Top Idol, Pacifica Sleeve31.png|Volume 31: Top Idol, Flores Sleeve32.png|Volume 32: Top Idol, Aqua Sleeve33.png|Volume 33: Aichi Sendou and Great Silver Wolf, Garmore Sleeve34.png|Volume 34: Toshiki Kai and Thunder Break Dragon Sleeve35.png|Volume 35: Circular Saw, Kiriel Sleeve36.png|Volume 36: Captain Nightkid Sleeve37.png|Volume 37: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion Sleeve38.png|Volume 38: Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel Sleeve39.png|Volume 39: Ren Suzugamori (Part 2) Sleeve40.png|Volume 40: Spectral Duke Dragon Sleeve41.png|Volume 41: Aichi Sendou (Part 2) Sleeve42.png|Volume 42: Toshiki Kai (Part 2) Sleeve43.png|Volume 43: Kamui Katsuragi (Part 2) Sleeve44.png|Volume 44: Misaki Tokura (Part 3) F8234d76.jpg|Volume 45: White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore 5c3b5ce4.jpg|Volume 46: Emerald Witch, LaLa 99012156.jpg|Volume 47: Dark Lord of Abyss Ce657794.jpg|Volume 48: Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier a0db3253.jpg|Volume 49: School Hunter, Leo-pald 13f9ca14.jpg|Volume 50: Guardian of Truth, Lox Leon recapture.jpg|Volume 51: Leon Soryu and Navalgazer Dragon Argos Sleeve.jpg|Volume 52: Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos Vol53_velvet_voice_raindear.jpg|Volume 53: Velvet Voice, Raindear Bro_cfv_sleeve_vol54_mermaid_idol_sedna.jpg|Volume 54: Mermaid Idol, Sedna Vol55_super_idol_salem.jpg|Volume 55: Super Idol, Ceram Vol56_mermaid_idol_elly.jpg|Volume 56: Mermaid Idol, Elly Maelstrom card sleeve.png|Volume 57: Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom Great Daiyusha card sleeve.png|Volume 58: Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha Sephirot card sleeve.png|Volume 59: Arboros Dragon, Sephirot Raptor Colonel card sleeve.png|Volume 60: Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel Sleeve61.png|Volume 61: Maiden of Rainbow Wood Sleeve62.png|Volume 62: Operator Girl, Mika Sleeve63.png|Volume 63: Taishi Miwa Sleeve64.png|Volume 64: Kenji Mitsusada Sleeve65.png|Volume 65: Asaka Narumi Sleeve66.png|Volume 66: Kyou Yahagi Sleeve67.png|Volume 67: Perfect Raizer Sleeve68.png|Volume 68: Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord CEO.png|Volume 69: CEO Amaterasu (Part 2) Battle_Sister_Formage.png|Volume 70: Battle Sister, Fromage 82553.jpg|Volume 71: Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel BT09-008_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 72: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" BT09-002_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 73: Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom Sleeve74.jpg|Volume 74: Aichi Sendou (Part 3) Sleeve75.jpg|Volume 75: Toshiki Kai (Part 3) Sleeve76.jpg|Volume 76: Leon Soryu (Part 2) Solitary_Liberator,_Gancelot_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 77: Solitary Liberator, Gancelot Eradicator,_Vowing_Sword_Dragon_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 78: Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon Blaster_Blade_Liberator_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 79: Blaster Blade Liberator Liberator_of_the_Round_Table,_Alfred_(Sleeves).jpg|Volume 80: Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred Battle_Deity_of_the_Night,_Artemis_(Sleeves).jpg|Volume 81: Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis Eradicator,_Gauntlet_Buster_Dragon_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 82: Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon EternalIdol.jpg|Volume 83: Eternal Idol, Pacifica Sleeve84.png|Volume 84: PR♥ISM-Promise Sleeve85.png|Volume 85: Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna Inferno_sleeve_86.png|Volume 86: Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno Dauntless_sleeve_87.png|Volume 87: Dauntless Drive Dragon Levon_sleeve_88.png|Volume 88: Last Card, Revonn Sleeve89.png|Volume 89: Knight of Silence, Gallatin Sleeve90.png|Volume 90: Sanctuary Guard Dragon Sleeve91.png|Volume 91: Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom Sleeve92.png|Volume 92: Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon Sleeve93.png|Volume 93: Revenger, Raging Form Dragon Sleeve94.png|Volume 94: Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon Sleeve95.png|Volume 95: Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" Sleeve96.png|Volume 96: Blaster Dark Revenger Sleeve97.png|Volume 97: Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser Sleeve98.png|Volume 98: Hexagonal Magus Sleeve99.png|Volume 99: Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Sleeve100.png|Volume 100: Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme CGD2-65115.jpg|Volume 101: Costume Change, Alk CGD2-65116.jpg|Volume 102: Aurora Star, Coral CGD2-65117.jpg|Volume 103: Eternal Idol, Pacifica Sleeve104.png|Volume 104: Aichi Sendou (Manga version) Sleeve105.png|Volume 105: Toshiki Kai (Manga version) Sleeve106.png|Volume 106: Galaxy Blaukluger Sleeve107.png|Volume 107: Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague Sleeve108.png|Volume 108: Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors Sleeve109.png|Volume 109: Omniscience Regalia, Minerva Sleeve110.png|Volume 110: Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred Sleeve111.png|Volume 111: Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios Sleeve112.png|Volume 112: Revenger, Dragruler Phantom Sleeve113.png|Volume 113: Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" Sleeve114.png|Volume 114: Duo Temptation, Reit (Black version) Sleeve115.png|Volume 115: Duo Temptation, Reit (White version) Sleeve116.png|Volume 116: Duo Stage Storm, Iori (Black version) Sleeve117.png|Volume 117: Duo Stage Storm, Iori (White version) Sleeve118.png|Volume 118: Duo True Sister, Meer (Black version) Sleeve119.png|Volume 119: Duo True Sister, Meer (White version) Sleeve120.png|Volume 120: PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria (Black version) Sleeve121.png|Volume 121: PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria (White version) Sleeve122.png|Volume 122: Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon Sleeve123.png|Volume 123: Peony Musketeer, Martina Sleeve124.png|Volume 124: Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" Sleeve125.png|Volume 125: Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil Sleeve126.png|Volume 126: Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core Sleeve127.png|Volume 127: Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt Sleeve128.png|Volume 128: Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster Sleeve129.png|Volume 129: Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon Sleeve130.png|Volume 130: Daunting Deletor, Oksizz Sleeve131.png|Volume 131: Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv Sleeve132.png|Volume 132: Star-vader, Blaster Joker Sleeve133.png|Volume 133: Traditional Card Back Sleeve134.png|Volume 134: Traditional G unit Back Sleeve135.png|Volume 135: Chronojet Dragon Sleeve136.png|Volume 136: Blue Sky Knight, Altmile Sleeve137.png|Volume 137: Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon Sleeve138.png|Volume 138: Exxtreme Battler, Victor Sleeve139.png|Volume 139: Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha Sleeve140.png|Volume 140: One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas Sleeve141.png|Volume 142: Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera Sleeve142.png|Volume 142: Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr Sleeve143.png|Volume 143: 99th-gen Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth Sleeve144.png|Volume 144: Super Cosmic Hero, X-tiger Sleeve145.png|Volume 145: Blaster Dark "Diablo" Sleeve146.png|Volume 146: Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah Sleeve147.png|Volume 147: Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit Sleeve148.png|Volume 148: Abominable One, Gilles de Rais Sleeve149.png|Volume 149: Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Homura Raider Sleeve150.png|Volume 150: School Etoile, Olyvia Sleeve151.png|Volume 151: Miracle Voice, Lauris Sleeve152.png|Volume 152: Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia Sleeve153.png|Volume 153: Sincere Girl, Liddy Sleeve154.png|Volume 154: Mikazuki Munechika Sleeve155.png|Volume 155: Kashuu Kiyomitsu Sleeve156.png|Volume 156: Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki Sleeve157.png|Volume 157: Yamatonokami Yasusada Sleeve158.png|Volume 158: Kogitsunemaru Sleeve159.png|Volume 159: Hachisuka Kotetsu Sleeve160.png|Volume 160: Yamanbagiri Kunihiro Sleeve161.png|Volume 161: Kasen Kanesada Sleeve162.png|Volume 162: Iwatooshi Sleeve163.png|Volume 163: Imanotsurugi Sleeve164.png|Volume 164: Namazuo Toushirou Sleeve165.png|Volume 165: Honebami Toushirou Sleeve166.png|Volume 166: Tsurumaru Kuninaga Sleeve167.png|Volume 167: Yagen Toushirou Sleeve168.png|Volume 168: Izuminokami Kanesada Sleeve169.png|Volume 169: Horikawa Kunihiro Sleeve170.png|Volume 170: Chronodragon Nextage Sleeve171.png|Volume 171: Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile Sleeve172.png|Volume 172: Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha Sleeve173.png|Volume 173: Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Doomed Sleeve174.png|Volume 174: Holy Seraph, Raphael Sleeve175.png|Volume 175: Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr Sleeve176.png|Volume 176: Force Spear Mutant Deity, Stun Beetle Sleeve177.png|Volume 177: Nakigitsune Sleeve178.png|Volume 178: Hotarumaru Sleeve179.png|Volume 179: Shokudaikiri Mitsutada Sleeve180.png|Volume 180: Ookurikara Sleeve181.png|Volume 181: Urashima Kotetsu Sleeve182.png|Volume 182: Shishiou Sleeve183.png|Volume 183: Doudanuki Masakuni Sleeve184.png|Volume 184: Heshikiri Hasebe Sleeve185.png|Volume 185: Aichi Sendou (Part 2) Sleeve186.png|Volume 186: Kouji Ibuki Sleeve187.png|Volume 187: Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom Sleeve188.png|Volume 188: Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas Sleeve189.png|Volume 189: Dragon Masquerade, Harri Sleeve190.png|Volume 190: Nightmare Doll, Catherine Sleeve191.png|Volume 191: Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo Sleeve192.png|Volume 192: Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VOLTAGE" Sleeve193.png|Volume 193: Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe Sleeve194.png|Volume 194: Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Tsukumorakan Sleeve195.png|Volume 195: Destruction Tyrant, Twintempest Sleeve196.png|Volume 196: Great Villain, Dirty Picaro Sleeve197.png|Volume 197: Transcending the Heavens, Altmile Sleeve198.png|Volume 198: Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha Sleeve199.png|Volume 199: Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster "Diablo" Sleeve200.png|Volume 200: Meteokaiser, Victor Sleeve201.png|Volume 201: Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose Sleeve202.png|Volume 202: Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" Sleeve203.png|Volume 203: Taiyou Asukawa Sleeve204.png|Volume 204: Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" Sleeve205.png|Volume 205: Cheer Girl, Adalaide Sleeve206.png|Volume 206: Steam Maiden, Uluru Sleeve207.png|Volume 207: Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit Sleeve208.png|Volume 208: Black Seraph, Gavrail Sleeve209.png|Volume 209: Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" Sleeve210.png|Volume 210: Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop Sleeve211.png|Volume 211: Chronofang Tiger Sleeve212.png|Volume 212: Black Shiver, Gavrail Sleeve213.png|Volume 213: Blade Wing Reijy Sleeve214.png|Volume 214: Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Sleeve215.png|Volume 215: PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador, Celtic & Leyte Sleeve216.png|Volume 216: Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Shibarakku Buster Sleeve217.png|Volume 217: Lawless Mutant Deity, Obtirandus Sleeve218.png|Volume 218: Omniscience Dragon, Afanc Sleeve219.png|Volume 219: Cosmetic Snowfall, Shirayuki Sleeve220.png|Volume 220: Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth Sleeve221.png|Volume 221: Crayon Tiger Sleeve222.png|Volume 222: Saul & Vera Sleeve223.png|Volume 223: Loved by the Seven Seas, Nightmist Sleeve224.png|Volume 224: Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier Sleeve225.png|Volume 225: Blazing Sword, Fides Sleeve226.png|Volume 226: Flower Princess of Balmy Breeze, Ilmatar Sleeve227.png|Volume 227: Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir Sleeve228.png|Volume 228: Golden Dragon, Glorious Reigning Dragon Sleeve229.png|Volume 229: Genesis Dragon, Flageolet Messiah Sleeve230.png|Volume 230: One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot Sleeve231.png|Volume 231: Carnivorous Megatrick, Prana Sleeve232.png|Volume 232: Tempest-calling Pirate King, Goauche Sleeve233.png|Volume 233: Deus Ex Machina, Demiurge Sleeve234.png|Volume 234: Chronodragon Gear Groovy Sleeve235.png|Volume 235: Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime Sleeve236.png|Volume 236: Ultimate Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Catastrophe Sleeve237.png|Volume 237: Rain Element, Madew Sleeve238.png|Volume 238: Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros Sleeve239.png|Volume 239: Aglovale & Glare Sleeve240.png|Volume 240: Daikaiser & Daiyusha Sleeve241.png|Volume 241: Juzumaru Tsunetsugu Sleeve242.png|Volume 242: Higekiri Sleeve243.png|Volume 243: Hizamaru Sleeve244.png|Volume 244: Nihongou Sleeve245.png|Volume 245: Akashi Kuniyuki Sleeve246.png|Volume 246: Monoyoshi Sadamune Sleeve247.png|Volume 247: Dragdriver, Luard Sleeve248.png|Volume 248: Holy Seraph, Altiel Sleeve249.png|Volume 249: Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VMAX" Sleeve250.png|Volume 250: Great Hero, Rising Supernova Sleeve251.png|Volume 251: Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas Sleeve252.png|Volume 252: Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex Sleeve253.png|Volume 253: Darkness Maiden, Macha Sleeve254.png|Volume 254: Scarlet Witch, CoCo Sleeve255.png|Volume 255: Interdimensional Dragon, Crossover Dragon Sleeve256.png|Volume 256: Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile Sleeve257.png|Volume 257: Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha Sleeve258.png|Volume 258: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion Sleeve259.png|Volume 259: Leading Jewel Knight, Salome Sleeve260.png|Volume 260: Omniscience Regalia, Minerva Sleeve261.png|Volume 261: State Affair Subjugation Deity, Kamususanoo Sleeve262.png|Volume 262: Great Galactic Governor, Commander Laurel D Sleeve263.png|Volume 263: Omniscience Dragon, Fernyiges Sleeve264.png|Volume 264: Heavenly Path Sacred Sword, Gurguit Sleeve265.png|Volume 265: Dragwizard of Black Flames, Ogma Sleeve266.png|Volume 266: Great Emperor Dragon, Gaia Dynast Sleeve267.png|Volume 267: Three Realms Rogue Deity, Yasuie Gouma Sleeve268.png|Volume 268: Favorite Champ, Victor Sleeve269.png|Volume 269: Masked Illusionist, Harri Sleeve270.png|Volume 270: Vampire Princess of Starlight, Nightrose Sleeve271.png|Volume 271: Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier Gold Trigger Campaign/Get! Treasure Campaign Silver Vanguard Circle.jpeg|Silver Traditional Card Back GoldBackSleeve.png|Gold Traditional Card Back PurpleBackSleeve.png|Purple Traditional Card Back BeastTamerSleeve.png|Beast Tamers Sleeve GwynnSleeve.jpg|Gwynn the Ripper MasterBeetleSleeve.jpg|Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle DudleyEmperorSleeve.jpg|Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor DungareeSleeve.jpg|Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree CeciliaSleeve.jpg|White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia DragonicDescendantSleeve.png|Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant SalomeSleeve.jpg|Leading Jewel Knight, Salome ReverseDaiyushaSleeve.jpg|Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha KujikiricongoSleeve.jpg|Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo TheGreatSleeve.png|Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great GoldGSleeve.png|Gold Traditional G unit Back TsukuyomiSleeve.png|Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi OmegaLoopSleeve.png|Death Star-vader, "Omega Loop" Glendios DOTXSleeve.png|Dragonic Overlord "The X" GreionSleeve.png|Docking Deletor, Greion ExcelicsSleeve.png|Genesis Dragon, Excelics Messiah GreenBackSleeve.png|Green Traditional Card Back Chrono&IbukiGBT06Sleeve.png|Chrono Shindou and Kouji Ibuki ShionGBT06Sleeve.png|Shion Kiba RedGSleeve.png|Red Traditional G unit Back DependCardSleeve.png|Depend Card (Limited edition for WGP2016) RyuzuSleeve.png|Ryuzu Myoujin (Adult and child) PurpleGSleeve.png|Purple Traditional G unit Back RagingRaptSleeve.png|True Revenger, Raging Rapt Dragon ("The Raging" set) DescendantZillionSleeve.png|True Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Zillion" ("The Descendant" set) Extra Pack ExtraSleeve1.png|Volume 1: Team Ultra-Rare ExtraSleeve2.png|Volume 2: Emi Sendou & Sub Manager ExtraSleeve3.png|Volume 3: Taishi Miwa ExtraSleeve4.png|Volume 4: MiniVan ExtraSleeve5.png|Volume 5: Ren Suzugamori ExtraSleeve6.png|Volume 6: Misaki Tokura ExtraSleeve7.png|Volume 7: Kamui Katsuragi ExtraSleeve8.png|Volume 8: Icon Series, United Sanctuary ExtraSleeve9.png|Volume 9: Character Face Logo ExtraSleeve10.png|Volume 10: MiniVan G ExtraSleeve11.png|Volume 11: Mikazuki Munechika ExtraSleeve12.png|Volume 12: Kogitsunemaru ExtraSleeve13.png|Volume 13: Nakigitsune ExtraSleeve14.png|Volume 14: Hotarumaru ExtraSleeve15.png|Volume 15: Kashuu Kiyomitsu ExtraSleeve16.png|Volume 16: Yamanbagiri Kunihiro ExtraSleeve17.png|Volume 17: Jaime Alcaraz ExtraSleeve18.png|Volume 18: Icon Series, Dark Zone ExtraSleeve19.png|Volume 19: Duo Absolute Sister, Meer ExtraSleeve20.png|Volume 20: Dreaming Step, Shizuku ExtraSleeve21.png|Volume 21: Cheerfully Etoile, Olyvia ExtraSleeve22.png|Volume 22: Icon Series, Dragon Empire ExtraSleeve23.png|Volume 23: MiniVan GC ExtraSleeve24.png|Volume 24: Rummy Labyrinth ExtraSleeve25.png|Volume 25: MiniVan G, Enjoy Summer ExtraSleeve26.png|Volume 26: Icon Series, Zoo Sleeve & Deck Holder Set SleeveHolder1.png|Volume 1: Daigo SleeveHolder2.png|Volume 2: Celebrate Voice, Lauris SleeveHolder3.png|Volume 3: PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Vert SleeveHolder4.png|Volume 4: Frontier Star, Coral SleeveHolder5.png|Volume 5: Peaceful Voice, Raindear Monthly Bushiroad Special Sleeve Collection MBSleeve1.png|Volume 1: Team TRY3 MBSleeve2.png|Volume 1: Chrono Shindou & Kouji Ibuki MBSleeve3.png|Volume 1: Aichi Sendou Tournament Edition Sleeve-GP2011.png|Grand Prix 2011 Sleeve-FC2012.jpg|Fighters Climax 2012 Sleeve-FC2013.jpg|Fighters Climax 2013 Sleeve-FC2014.png|Fighters Climax 2014 Limited Pack MameshibaSleeve.png|Volume 1: Blaster Mameshiba SleeveBB-Aichi.png|Volume 2: Aichi Sendou as Blaster Blade (Manga version) Other RedBackSleeve.png|Red Traditional Card Back SleeveHSBlue.png|Starter Set Blue SleeveHSRed.png|Starter Set Red SleeveHSBlue2012.png|Starter Set 2012 Blue SleeveHSRed2012.png|Starter Set 2012 Red SleeveMangaIllust.png|Aichi & Kai (Manga version) (A size slightly larger) SleeveHS05.png|Starter Set: Liberator of the Sanctuary SleeveHS06.png|Starter Set: Purgatory Revenger SleeveHS07.png|Starter Set: Star-vader Invasion SleeveHS08.png|Starter Set: Dimensional Brave Kaiser Sleeve-KaiReverse.png|Toshiki Kai Sleeve Set "Яeverse" Sleeve-BlackRings.png|Toshiki Kai Sleeve Set "Яeverse" SleeveTD14.png|Starter Set: Seeker of Hope SleeveTD15.png|Starter Set: Brawler of Friendship TD16Sleeve.png|Starter Set: Divine Judgment of the Bluish Flames TD17Sleeve.png|Starter Set: Will of the Locked Dragon GTD01Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon GTD02Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star GTD03Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Flower Maiden of Purity GTD04Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Blue Cavalry of the Divine Marine Spirits G-TD05Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Fateful Star Messiah GLD01Sleeve.png|G Legend Deck 1: The Dark "Ren Suzugamori" kaimoviesleeve.png|Kai Toshiki (Movie version) Aichi Movie Sleeves.png|Aichi Sendou (Movie version) PacificaSleeveSet.png|Twinkle Happiness☆, Pacifica Comic Market 88 (Sleeve & Deck Holder set) ShizukuSleeveSet.pngBermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku Comic Market 88 (Sleeve & Deck Holder set) GTD06Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Rallying Call of the Interspectral Dragon GTD07Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Magician of the Crescent Moon GTD08Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Vampire Princess of the Nether Hour GLD02Sleeve.png|G Legend Deck 2: The Overlord blaze "Toshiki Kai" RevivalLegionSet-Sleeve1.png|Revival Legion Set Legion design RevivalLegionSet-Sleeve2.png|Revival Legion Set Chrono & Aichi design 5thAnnSleeveBlack.png|5th Anniversary Logo (Black) Great Vanguard Festival × Great Buddy Festival 5thAnnSleeveWhite.png|5th Anniversary Logo (White) Fighter's Collection 2016 GTD09Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: True Zodiac Time Beasts GTD10Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Ritual of Dragon Sorcery GTD11Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Divine Knight of Heavenly Decree GTD12Sleeve.png|G Starter Set: Flower Princess of Abundant Blooming English Exclusive VanguardSleeve.jpg|'Ultra Pro:' Traditional Card Back with English Logo Garmore-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Great Silver Wolf, Garmore SpectralDuke-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Spectral Duke Dragon TheBlood-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" ChaosBreaker-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon InfiniteZero-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon NebulaLord-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon SleeveMT01.png|Dignified Silver Dragon (MT01: Rise to Royalty) SilverGSleeve-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Silver Traditional G unit Back Category:Merchandise Category:Gallery